darkseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Cats
Shadow Cats were created with dark magic by Julija's brothers. Vasile and Avram, bred in pairs and trained through pain. They can be as small as house cats but can grow or shrink, depending on where they are. They prefer shadows, keeping them the size of a pet, but when they attack, they can be the same size and build as a Saber-toothed Cat. They are also insubstantial, making attacking them difficult at best. If a Carpathian or vampire were to scan for them, they wouldn't find them. It would be like they didn't exist, even if one stared directly at them. Though, there are times where one can see into the cat's mind, but they would only see what the mage commanded of them. When they attack, that is when the Shadow Cats have a physical form, but go insubstantial again when they let go of their target. They have tube-like appendages in their mouths for collecting blood, and were used primarily to collect Solange's blood. Shadow Cats can inject minute amounts of poison into their target so that they can suck as much blood as they can, but if they fail, a mage would have a foot hold in the target, either to keep them from following the Shadow Cat or to paralyze them and take over their minds so they could be taken prisoner. However, large doses could easily kill should the mage desire it. They can be destroyed, and the mage splinter within their bodies should one be present, with fire that is also blindingly bright. While they can breed, the mother cat is half shadow, half physical form, and the kittens are the same. This makes it difficult, if not impossible for the Shadow Cat to eat, as their front and rear are solid, but their middle is insubstantial. It is also a painful time, and there is no way to end their misery other than destroying them or destroy the mage that created them. Should the latter happen, it would take time for the cat to either go back to it's natural state, some form of feline, or to learn how to use its abilities. However, if the cat is young enough, neither of these have to be done as the mage would not have had time to compel the little creature. Those Who Own a Shadow Cat * Alistair once owned these creatures and had in fact created the ones in South America, but Dominic destroyed all but one. * Dominic and Solange took in a Shadow Cat cub, taking it in as their own. They named him Shadow. * Julija helped to turn two of the Shadow Cats into Carpathians. She named them Blue and Belle, after the flower, the Bluebell. Isai helped to teach them the rules of Carpathian society by showing he was head of the family. * Julija's brothers' most vicious cats were named Comet and Phaedra, though they also had Sable and Phantom. All four were freed from the evil mages. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Females